


Офицер Вашингтон

by Minty_February



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minty_February/pseuds/Minty_February
Summary: Протагонист(Джон Вашингтон) - офицер полиции Лондона и однажды выезжает на дело о домашнем насилии. Нил с разбитым лицом сообщает, что его избил любовник - богатый русский oligarkh Андрей Сатор.
Relationships: Andrei Sator/Neil, Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Лучший момент любого ночного дежурства - двадцать минут до его окончания.  
Джон только что отправил в участок терроризировавшего жену запойного пьяницу, заверил несчастную женщину, что она может обращаться в полицию по любому сомнительному шороху. Теперь, в оставшиеся заветные двадцать минут, собирался сладко подремать на переднем сидении патрульного автомобиля, пока напарник крутил настройки радио.   
Джон прикрыл глаза, размышляя о том, что чаще всего в полицию по поводу домашнего насилия звонили члены гетеросексуальных семей. Он мог по пальцам одной руки пересчитать, сколько раз он спасал друг от друг однополых супругов. Пара драк с участием излишне ревнивых лесбиянок да синяк под глазом пойманного с поличным на измене гея. А, и убийство травести, но это было пятнадцать лет назад, в начале его службы ещё мальчишкой, едва ли не самое первое дело. И правда, хватило всего пяти пальцев. Когда-то на глаза Джону попалось исследование, что ЛГБТ-пары вовсе не такие миролюбивые, какими могут показаться, просто мало кто обращается в полицию, под угрозой аутинга или несерьезного отношения правоохранительных органов. Да и на парах статистики в академии учили кадетов, что личный опыт не репрезентативен. Пусть это и был личный опыт офицера полиции с приличным стажем.  
\- Будешь кофе?  
Сонный голос напарника отвлёк от размышлений на тему скрытности конфликтов в однополых парах.  
\- Да нет, я уже домой доеду и там посплю нормально. Ненавижу после ночных смен в себя приходить, режим потом хрен восстановишь.  
Джон закутался плотнее в униформу и выдохнул. По крайней мере, дома больше никто не ворчал, что он своим ранними возвращениями будит и не даёт выспаться нормально. Надо, кстати, будет напомнить Эндрю, чтобы тот все вещи забрал. После пяти лет совместной жизни за раз все не вывезешь, конечно, но Эндрю будто и не торопился, будто бы вымаливая второй шанс. Но Джон был старомоден и не прощал измен. Тем более, с собственной коллегой.  
\- Ист-Энд, кто рядом с Уайтчепел?  
От громкого голоса диспетчера Джон открыл глаза и переглянулся с напарником. Они оба ужасно хотели отдать вызов дневной смене.  
\- Мужчина, около тридцати лет, избит любовником.   
Вот тебе и мирное ЛГБТ-сообщество. Радуга, прайды, единороги. Ага, щас.  
Напарник бросил взгляд на Джона, медленно потянулся к микрофону, растягивая время в ожидании реакции.  
\- Поехали, от Уайтчепел до тебя близко совсем.  
ЛГБТ-солидарность победила желание выспаться.   
Напарник щёлкнул переключателем и скорчил такое недовольное лицо, что Джон взял на заметку купить ему пару-тройку пинт пива.  
\- Одиннадцатый патруль, мы выезжаем.   
Джон проверил обойму, подкинул патрон и зарядил пистолет. В этот раз могло и не повезти, и неизвестный любовник вполне мог оказаться с купленным на чёрном рынке стволом. От Ист-энда можно ожидать чего угодно. Это Джон знал отлично, так как сам вырос на местной окраине. К своим тридцати шести годам он похоронил две трети одноклассников, а оставшуюся треть - отправил за решетку.  
Нужная квартира, вопреки предчувствию полицейского, не была похожа на бордель или притон. Дверь разительно отличалась от соседней чистотой и отсутствием тянувшегося за ней сладковатого запаха травки. Помещение за дверью тоже не походило на виденное ранее по соседству - ист-эндовцы редко закрывали драные обои съемных халуп ватманами с расчетами. Хозяин квартиры, высокий и даже чуть излишне худой мужчина, практически наощупь открыл дверь. Одного его глаза было почти не видно под испачканным алым полотенцем, а второй заплыл синяком. Джон сдержал рвущийся наружу вздох.  
«Кто же тебя так, родной? Муж поймал с любовником?» - но вслух все же произнёс более официальный вариант вопроса:   
\- Доброе утро, рассказывайте, что случилось? В каких вы отношениях с избившим? Вызвали ли вы скорую?  
Напарник отправился исследовать комнату на предмет наличия улик, пока Джон занял свободный стул на кухне.  
\- Любовник.  
Парень напротив попытался нахмуриться, но от очередного движения лица лишь болезненно шикнул.  
\- Давайте лёд достану.  
Джон открыл холодильник, достал камни для виски вместе с квадратными формочками для льда и протянул избитому. Когда мужчина убрал от лица полотенце, даже видавший многое за столько лет службы Джон не сдержал удивленного выдоха. Лицо жертвы покрывали точечные неглубокие следы, непохожие ни на что виденное раньше. Где-то на виске, кажется, не хватало куска кожи, и кровь тонкой струйкой спускалась на воротник расстёгнутой рубашки. Джон приглянулся и увидел красную борозду от ремня на шее.  
\- Вам надо к врачу, вы вызвали скорую?  
Парень на секунду перестал заворачивать лёд в ткань, секунду тупо смотрел невидящим взглядом в одну точку на столе и сокрушенно выдохнул.  
\- Я и вас зря вызвал.   
\- В комнате очевидные следы борьбы. Я зафиксировал на фото положение брызг крови, но и без точного анализа могу сказать, что применение насилия доказать не составит никакого труда, - раздался крик из большой комнаты в опровержении последних слов жертвы.  
\- Но только не когда насильник - Андрей Сатор, - сквозь зубы отчаянно произнёс парень.  
Джон присвистнул, услышав имя беглого русского олигарха, первого на всех полосах газет в разделах «благотворительность».  
\- Это который «Челси» купил? - раздалось из комнаты.  
\- Нет, это другой! Сатор скупает картины и дарит их музеям Лондона, - поправил напарника Джон, - мы с Эндрю ходили на лекции его жены, Кэтрин Бартон. Она - лучший искусствовед Лондона.  
\- И лучше всех терпит походы мужа налево, - невесело фыркнул парень и тут же вновь шикнул, - и с его связями, за простое избиение ему ничего не будет. Езжайте.  
Он легко махнул рукой, осознавая безвыходность своего положения.  
\- Пришлите штраф за ложный вызов на этот же адрес, скажите, что я неудачно упал. Всё равно Андрей выйдет сухим из воды.  
Джон осмотрел небольшую кухню. Десять разных видов кофе, открытая бутылка водки, заветренная шоколадка. Никакой, однако, грязной посуды в раковине или же тонн пустых пивных бутылок в углу. И те формулы на стене…  
Джон покачал головой, достал телефон и нажал кнопку записи.  
\- В каких отношениях вы были с преступником? Как вы познакомились?  
\- Мы были любовниками около года. Я подрабатывал моделью, чтобы оплатить учёбу в магистратуре. На одном из показов меня заметил мистер Сатор. А Андрей всегда получает, что хочет.   
Мужчина отвернулся, уставился в рассветное небо и встал.  
\- Налить вам водки? А, извините, вам же нельзя при исполнении…  
Джон невольно залюбовался кошачьей грацией жертвы, тем, как мужчина в одно движение практически перетек к барной стойке. Как легла бутылка в изящную, несмотря на следы недавней драки, ладонь. Как тонкие длинные пальцы обхватили горлышко этого вовсе не эстетичного напитка. Джону тут же стало стыдно за свои мысли. Перед ним пытался залить своё горе избитый близким человеком брошенный парень, а он тут замечтался о его ладони в своей руке! Ноль за профессионализм, офицер Вашингтон.  
\- Я бы и вам не рекомендовал, от алкоголя кровотечение только усилится.  
\- Тут уже плевать.  
Мужчина поднял стакан с импровизированным коктейлем «водка с содовой».  
\- Я Нил, кстати.   
\- Офицер Вашингтон. Продолжайте. Андрей вас изнасиловал?   
\- Нет. Все было добровольно, Андрей умел ухаживать, если это можно так назвать. Красивые яхты, дорогой алкоголь, отпуск на вилле в Италии. Меня, правда, там прятали внутри особняка и даже к открытым окнам иногда подходить запрещали, как особо опасному преступнику. Поэтому мне, в общем-то, все равно было – что вилла в Амальфи, что трущоба в Ист-Энде.   
\- Если ваши отношения носили сугубо добровольный характер, что же послужило поводом для сегодняшней драки?  
\- Игры Андрея всегда были… на грани.  
Нил задрал рубашку, и Джон с удивлением обнаружил по всем выступающим рёбрам схожие с травмами на лице красные следы, только уже успевшие зарубцеваться. Разной степени свежести, некоторые уже успели побелеть, какие-то почти затерялись среди итальянского бронзового загара, какие-то ещё ярко алели поперёк нервно вздымавшейся грудной клетки.  
\- Мне нравится, когда секс такой, с перчинкой, но я все же каждый раз просил его так не делать. Я ведь только заключил контракт с приличным модным домом, не без связей Андрея, конечно, но даже они не спасут от увольнения модель с такими шрамами.  
Джон с удивлением отметил, с каким отречением молодой мужчина говорил о себе. Даже собственное тело волновало его лишь как инструмент заработка.  
\- Чем он бил вас?  
Нил залпом выпил коктейль и потянулся сделать ещё один. Джон должен был напомнить о неприемлемости такого поведения в присутствия блюстителя закона, но вместо этого лишь перехватил бутылку водки поверх холодной ладони Нила. Джон налил на дно немного алкоголя, разбавил содовой и протянул Нилу.  
\- Ремнём. Это его кинк. Обычно просто шлепал, но иногда в запале расходился, и тогда на мне оставались следы. После таких эксцессов он был особо щедр, - Нил хмыкнул, отпил пару глотков и тут же поправил себя, - нет, я с ним не из-за денег был! Хотя он и оплатил мне учебу до конца программы. Мне правда... нравилось быть с ним. Может, я просто слишком многого требовал. Меня бесило, что он был женат, хотя я и понимал, что мы никогда не сможем быть открыто вместе. Я знал, на что шёл, когда связался с человеком родом из насквозь гомофобной страны.   
Джон сдержал тяжелый вздох. Типичное поведение жертвы абьюзера, хоть в учебники по психологии отношений вставляй. Надо будет ему контакт знакомого отличного психолога оставить.  
Джон ещё раз окинул взглядом съёжившееся худое тело на стуле напротив.  
А ещё лучше - отвести за руку и с чашкой горячего капучино ждать у кабинета после каждого сеанса.  
\- Что послужило сегодня поводом для ссоры?  
\- Кэтрин, как обычно. Андрей ворвался ко мне в пять утра без предупреждения, вусмерть пьяный и жутко злой. Что-то там кричал про суку-жену, изменившую ему с каким-то художником. Я ничего больше и не понял. Попытался его успокоить и ляпнул «бросай ее».   
Голос Нила дрогнул и сорвался почти на шёпот.   
\- Он толкнул меня на диван и ударил кулаком, сюда, в скулу. Ублюдок. Пока я пытался встать, он сдернул с себя ремень и ударил меня ещё раз, уже пряжкой от ремня.  
Нил протянул перед собой ладони - тоже покрытые шрамами. Сейчас в тусклом рассветном свете Джон разглядел ещё и свежие рубцы вместе с распухшими пальцами левой руки.  
\- Он вставил свои запонки в дырки ремня и снова ударил. И ещё, и раз десять. Я просил прекратить, просил хотя бы не трогать лицо! Как я иначе буду работать?  
Нил замолчал, сглатывая отчаяние, мешавшее говорить. Джон не выдержал и абсолютно непрофессионально протянул руку через стол, чтобы перехватить чужую дрожащую ладонь. Он испачкает свежевыстиранную форму в крови, но плевать. Джон накрыл травмированные пальцы, пытаясь хоть немного помочь унять дрожь.   
\- Он отлично знал, что я так стану полностью подчиненным ему. Это вот, - Нил ткнул указательным пальцем на собственное покрытое кровоподтеками и синяками лицо, - сделает меня от него полностью зависимым. Я не смогу работать. Да и как теперь за квартиру платить?  
\- Мы выбьем из него крупную компенсацию морального ущерба, не волнуйтесь. Вы, главное…  
В этот момент на кухню зашёл напарник, с лицом триумфатора демонстрируя окровавленную запонку в герметичном прозрачном пакете.  
\- Видите? Столько улик закопают даже самого пронырливого богача. Идите в больницу, наложите швы. Мы вас вызовем по ходу движения дела. Возможно, потребуется провести ещё несколько дополнительных опросов, уже в участке.   
Напарник жестом показал на часы. Джон встал со стула и направился к выходу. Хотя самому ужасно хотелось остаться в этой небольшой квартире, отвести Нила к врачу, дождаться в приемном покое, помочь смыть всю кровь из волос (какие они, интересно, на самом деле по цвету? Каштановые? Светлые? Не разобрать даже из-за густо слипшейся крови) и составить график посещения психолога.  
Уже в дверях Джон не выдержал борьбы профессиональной этики с личной заинтересованностью: достал из кармана блокнот, написал на выдранномм листке ряд цифр и протянул сжавшемуся Нилу.  
\- Вот мой номер. Можете звонить в любое время по любому вопросу. И, ещё раз, не переживайте, мы точно сможем заслуженно наказать за содеянное мистера Сатора. Такие вещи не должны оставаться безнаказанными.  
Нил хмыкнул, но все же сложил бумажку с номером в задний карман джинсов.  
Джон спустился к патрульному автомобилю, стоически выслушивая шутки напарника про первое служебное преступление и переход на личности. Сложно было скрыть - офицер Вашингтон и впрямь надеялся, что Нил напишет ему по какому-то абсолютно любому вопросу.


	2. Chapter 2

Давно отсыпной не тянулся так мучительно долго. Джон проснулся всего через шесть часов, задолго до заведённого будильника, и попытался обратно провалиться в царство Морфея, но тщетно. Мысли крутились вокруг последнего вызова. Сходил ли Нил к врачу? Наложил ли он нормальные повязки? И, самое страшное - не вернулся ли к нему Сатор?   
От последней мысли Джон нахмурился и тут же сел, спустив ноги на пол. Он даже не знал, что было бы хуже - если бы русский олигарх приехал мириться с извинениями и дорогим шампанским, или вернулся же с новыми угрозами. В первом случае велика вероятность, что Нил, как типичная жертва партнерского насилия, простит и даст Андрею шанс исправиться. Во втором же…  
Перед глазами Джона на секунду всплыла картинка красивого, но безжалостно испещренного шрамами тела Нила. Потом вспомнилась та пугающая равнодушность, с которой он показывал следы бурного секса. Будто бы этот симпатичный и, судя по направлению учебы, умный мужчина никогда не ведал другого отношения к себе.  
Джон направился на кухню, по пути цепляясь взглядом за оставшиеся от бывшего мужа вещи. Изъятая у него ранее и мило растянутая футболка самого Джона, недочитанная книга, начатая пачка красного «Мальборо», одноразовая бритва в углу раковины. Будто бы Эндрю уехал к родителям на выходные, а не был отправлен навсегда в отчий дом.  
«Ты не можешь спрятать собственный развалившийся брак за новым расследованием. Пусть в деле и фигурирует совершенно несправедливо избитый красавец».  
Торопливые шаги глухим эхом отражались по пустой квартире.  
«Почему, собственно, не могу?»  
Стоило признать, что его бесила концепция, согласно которой при первой же встрече два гея должны были почувствовать симпатию друг к другу. Это уже близко к распространённому среди натуралов стереотипу, что гомосексуалы спят с кем попало, со всеми другими встречными геями, параллельно мечтая затащить в постель каждого натурала вокруг.   
А вот последний вызов на дежурстве, когда Джон залип на красивом парне, едва увидев, подтверждал эту теорию как нельзя лучше. Джон замер, вслушиваясь в урчание кофе-машины, будто бы ожидая там услышать ответы на свои вопросы.  
Ладно, он спишет столь резко возникшую симпатию на возникшую на фоне собственного развода потребность в романтике и на обостренную чувство социальной справедливости, из-за которого он вообще пошёл в полицию.  
Он излишне шумно начал размешивать сахар в крепком кофе, специально грохая ложкой по краям чашки. Джон не любил тишину. С бывшим мужем квартира всегда была живой. Слышался смех, бодрая музыка 80ых, заставка сериалов Нетфликсе.   
До развода Джон и не думал, что дома может быть так тихо. И что тишина может порождать такие безумные идеи.  
Например…  
Джон разблокировал планшет, смахнул сто рекламных сообщений с почты, краем глаза проверил рабочий чат - ничего срочного - и вбил в поисковик имя ночной жертвы.   
От первых же нагугленных фотографий Джон восторженно ахнул. Он, конечно, догадывался, что модель должна быть красивой, но не ожидал увидеть на мониторе настолько чарующего мужчину. Джон замер, разглядывая серию черно-белых фотографий. Острые скулы, аккуратные, будто бы тонким пером до мелочей прорисованные черты лица.   
Джон смахивал снимки, торопливо сохраняя практически каждый попавшийся. Он ощущал себя маленькой фанаткой фронтмена какого-то бойзбенда. Джон застыл, будто бы околдованный красотой Нила. Тот был настолько разный в каждом образе, что было сложно поверить, что это один человек. Джон пристально вглядывался в кадры, не в силах разобрать цвет глаз Нила. В образе мрачного красавца, закованного в черный смокинг, глаза казались темно-карими, под стать общему настроению нуара рекламы. Когда Нил просил приобрести новые духи для «уверенных в себе мужчин», флакон именитого модельера отражал зелень прищуренных в усмешке глаз.   
На пляжных фотографиях в обнимку с обнажённой по пояс дамой глаза Нила были цвета морской волны - совсем как море рядом с моделями, изображающими влюбленную пару.  
В этом же сете Джон обнаружил фото взлохмаченного Нила с довольной призывной улыбкой. На висках волосы были так взъерошены, будто образовывали кошачьи ушки. Нил потрясающе позировал и передавал образ - так и хотелось притянуть этого довольного кота к себе на колени, погладить по встрепленной «шерстке», почесать за ухом…  
Джон протер глаза, отгоняя нехорошие фантазии, сделал большой глоток кофе и быстро щелкнул на следующий снимок. Фотографы любили снимать Нила в черно- белом, ведь ограниченные цвета идеально подчеркивали природную красоту модели. Чего нельзя было сказать о выборе одежды. Джон, конечно, ничего не понимал в моде, но эта нелепая роба - что вот модельер хотел сказать столь странным фасоном?   
Если только подчеркнуть, какой изящной и аккуратной была неприкрытая широкой тканью лодыжка Нила.  
Взгляд Джона зацепился за торчащую из-под длинной ткани тонкую ногу.  
Джон никогда не мог причислить себя к футфетишистам, но, черт, длинная худая нога Нила с выступающими венами и аккуратным точеным подъемом разом заставила поменять собственные взгляды на культ ступней.   
Джон сохранил этот снимок. Он будто бы снова ощущал себя старшеклассником, нелепо вырезавшим из школьных альбомов снимки того-самого-первого мальчика, перевернувшего представления Джона о собственной сексуальности. И который закончил выпускной вечер на коленях капитана команды по регби Вашингтона. А Джон ведь два года считал себя слишком некрасивым! А объект воздыханий - слишком гетеросексуальным.  
Джон отмахнулся от воспоминаний о своей трогательной первой любви и прошёл по ссылке из профайла Нила на сайте модельного агентства. Прошлогодний показ. Среди толпы схожих манекенщиков в нелепых (Джон все-таки правда совершенно ничего не понимал в высокой моде) одеяниях показался, наконец, Нил, в фисташковой рубашке и песочных брюках. Как полагалась, на долю секунды замер на языке подиума, осмотрел зал и…  
И тут Джон разглядел хищный взгляд русского олигарха, сидевшего в первых рядах. Джон поставил видео на паузу и максимально приблизил, с ненавистным отвращением читая в глазах Сатора загоревшийся собственнический огонёк жадности. Похотливой жадности. Отвратительно едино личностного желания обладать.   
Вряд ли Джон действительно мог все это разглядеть в распавшемся на пиксели лице Сатора, скорее, его фантазия, подогреваемая праведной злостью, начала рисовать нехорошие сценарии. В которых Андрей зажимал Нила в углу после показа. Прижимал к стене, грубо облапывая тонкие бёдра. Через ткань брюк оставляя красные отметины.  
Джон явственно видел, как на плечи стареющего богача ложились трогательные изящные лодыжки.  
Как аристократическое, выразительное живое лицо подергивалось животным страхом от взмахов ремня.  
И как под резкими ударами навсегда терялась чарующая уникальная красота Нила.  
Джон с шумом вдохнул, медленно досчитал до десяти, стараясь не думать о том, что сейчас происходило с встреченным ночью парнем. Он мог бы, конечно, пойти на должностное преступление, выпросить у дежурившего ночью диспетчера номер звонившего, или и вовсе по памяти вернуться по последнему адресу вызову, но его рацио подсказывало: только что пострадавшему от насилия лучше не демонстрировать сталкерских замашек. Особенно, когда ты сам являешься стражем закона. Да и дисциплинарное взыскание за превышение полномочий получить не хотелось.   
Телефон моргнул напоминанием о дне Рождении одного из списка контактов. Джон раскрыл уведомление и тут же прикусил до боли губу изнутри. Бездушная железяка не знала, что сержант Эдвардс, записанный просто как “Тони”, никогда больше не постареет на год. Как и остальные десять человек из того злосчастного отряда. Джон сглотнул, налил себе большой стакан воды, залпом выпил и полез чистить список контактов. Он удалил все десять имен, всех тех, кто тогда вместе с ним оперативно отозвался на захваченное террористами здание. «Это была не работа полиции, но за проявленные отвагу и героизм единственный выживший в отряде офицер Вашингтон премируется…»  
Джон даже не стал доставать врученную медаль из торжественной коробочки. Пока что эти регалии напоминали ему лишь о потерянных боевых товарищах, а никак не о собственных проявленных отваге и героизму.  
Вслед за номерами мертвых друзей Джон удалил и визитку столь рекомендованного на всех сайтах ЛГБТ центра ЭКО.   
Меньше, чем за месяц, он не только потерял всех своих ребят, но и получил нож в спину от своего самого близкого человека.   
Джон привычно протер лицо, убрал грязную кружку в посудомойку, переоделся и вышел в коридор. Сумка для тренировок дожидалась на выходе. Пробежать пару десятков километров, до сбитых костяшек отлупить боксерскую грушу, увеличить вес штанги, отжиматься до сводящей боли в плечах - единственный знакомый Джону способ забыть это все. Единственная возможность очистить голову, чтобы крепко уснуть без снов до звонка будильника, сигнализирующего очередной рабочий подъем. Ту же дорогу до участка, где в тот день его уже дожидались прошлые три дела. И еще четыре - по результатам их ночного рейда.   
Джон крайне удивился, увидев на столе лишь шесть папок. И ни на одной из которых не было фамилии Нила.  
\- Ты не могла ничего потерять? - деланно равнодушно спросил Джон у секретарши.   
\- А, нет. В отношении Сатора вчера принесли отказ.   
\- Что?  
В ответ на излишнее удивление Джона секретарша лишь недоуменно вскинула брови - надо же, какой идиот, не радуется отсутствию лишней работы - и достала из папки письменный отказ от заведения дела в отношении мистера Сатора.   
«Дело прошу приостановить за мирным примирением сторон», - гласила подпись дрожащей рукой.   
\- Он был здесь, в участке?  
Секретарша пожала плечами.   
\- Неа, такой высокий лысый мужчина принес. С сильным русским акцентом попросил прощения за беспокойство. Отказ от возбуждения даже заверен, так что не волнуйся, сверху не прилетит.   
Джон вернул ничего не понимающей девушке отказ и вернулся в свой кабинет, отчаянно сражаясь прямо сейчас сорваться с места прямиком в неказистую квартирку трущобы Ист-Энда. Было очевидно, что кто-то из подручных головорезов Сатора запугал Нила и заставил забрать заявление. Что они с ним сделали? Жив ли он вообще?   
По спине Джона пробежал холодок. Убийство бывшего любовника не сошло бы с рук даже богатому олигарху, приближенному к власти. Но что, если имитировать самоубийство? Бедный магистрант не смог выдержать предательства любви всей своей жизни… Джон отогнал нехорошие видения, как тот самый высокий лысый русский подвешивал к потолку уже бездыханное худое тело, предварительно оставив на видном месте предсмертную записку. А подделать результаты экспертизы не так сложно.  
Джон отошел в коридор, сделал себе двойной американо и вернулся к дождавшимся шести делам. Еще никогда его так не раздражали собственные расследования. Все казалось таким очевидным! Даже в деле об изнасиловании двухнедельной давности появились новые зацепки: на адреналине глаз Джона наткнулся на ранее пропущенную улику, о чем тут же и сообщил судмедэкспертам.   
Остальные преступления попросту бесили - все, от предшествующего знакомство с Нилом вызову к семье алкоголиков (теперь Джону даже вызвавшая полицию жена не казалось лишь невинной жертвой, а агрессивной собутыльницей - судя по собранным коллегам свидетельствам очевидцев) до повисшего мертвым грузом прошлогоднего трупа утопленника. Никакого криминала тут нет, скорее всего, и впрямь суицид. Напарник сразу так заявил, а Джон все пытался докопаться до «правды». Как обычно.   
Офицер Вашингтон отправил папку в закрытые, заполнил полагающуюся бумажную документацию и ровно в 18:00 выключил компьютер под удивленные взгляды коллег. За прошедший месяц все в участке слишком привыкли, что Джон засиживался допоздна, лишь бы не возвращаться в пустую квартиру.   
Сейчас все было по-иному. Джон на всякий случай замазал номер собственной машины и двинулся в сторону Ист-Энда. Старые знакомые улицы приветствовали сменяющимся за окнами пейзажами. Вот его школа, стадион для регби, первое-первое свидание с мальчиком с сайтов знакомств, место первого ареста наркоторговца…   
Романтично.   
Почти как стучаться в дверь понравившегося мужчины с целью выяснить, почему он забрал заявление, вместо того, чтобы с трепетом в груди дожидаться красивого будущего ученого у входа в университет.   
В глубине квартиры раздались неспешные шаги, затем кто-то замер с другой стороны двери, проверяя, кого же принесло. Джон на секунду засомневался - запомнил ли его Нил? Рискнет ли он пустить непонятно кого, после всех свалившихся на него несчастий?   
Однако, спустя пару секунд дверь все же распахнулась.   
\- А, это вы, офицер, - выдохнул Нил. Один его глаз был полностью закрыт бинтами, все лицо в мелких ссадинах, поперек острой скулы ярко белел пластырь. По крайней мере, Нил все же дошел до врача.  
\- Я ведь забрал заявление, - равнодушно пожал плечами Нил, но жестом все же пригласил войти.   
\- Почему? Почему вы это сделали?  
Вместо ответа Нил поднял полу футболки, демонстрируя свежие синяки сбоку.   
\- Пара сломанных ребер кого угодно заставят это сделать.  
\- Это он сам?... - Джон протянул руку вперед, будто бы желая коснуться пальцами следов ударов. Погладить, утешить, успокоить.   
\- О нет, Андрей сам не любит разбираться с проблемами на таком уровне. Отправил Волкова. С уже этой составленной писаниной. Что я отзываю дело.   
Нил зевнул, и Джон обратил внимание на появившиеся на столе блистеры. Название лекарств были отлично знакомы - именно такие прописал ему психиатр после жалоб на бессонницу последнего месяца. Сам Джон, правда, после пары дней на успокоительных отказался от приема, ибо буквально спал на ходу. Не самое лучшее качество для полицейского.   
\- Дело закрыто, я сходил к врачу, получил свои лекарства. Осталось найти работу по специальности.   
\- Твой глаз… Он же будет видеть?   
Нил смахнул волосы с бинтов, медленно ощупал пальцами повязку и кивнул.   
\- Может, придется надеть очки, но зрение точно сохранится. Там просто сотрясение. После кучи этих таблеток даже особо и не болит.  
\- Тебе подойдут очки.   
Нил поднял голову на нелепый комплимент и слабо улыбнулся. Джон тут же замолк, осознавая, что неловкий флирт это явно не то, что нужно избитому парню с невозможностью отправить преступника за решетку.   
\- Будешь чай? - вспомнил Нил об обязанностях гостеприимного хозяина.   
\- Давай, только лучше я сам сделаю.   
Конечно, стоило дать человеку с черепно-мозговой травмой отдохнуть (Джон отлично это помнил с пар анатомии), но он и не мог отказать себе в удовольствии провести лишние десять - честно-честно, не больше, только десять - минут в обществе симпатичного мужчины.   
Джон щелкнул переключателем электрического чайника, представляя, как Нил варил кофе по утрам здесь в одиночестве. Обдумывал планы занятий. В панике собирал сумку перед показами.   
Отвечал на похотливые сообщения Сатора.  
Джон нахмурился, вспоминая все малейшие детали их первого разговора с Нилом.   
\- Из-за чего, ты сказал, Андрей приехал к тебе тогда?   
Нил вскинул голову, поражаясь моментальной смене поведенческой модели собеседника: из странно флиртующего гостя обратно в полицейского на задании.   
\- Он поругался с женой. Поймал ее на измене с художником-копиистом. Кэтрин подтвердила подлинность двух картин Гойи, а они оказались за авторством ее испанского любовника. Андрей как с цепи сорвался: мало того, что ему изменили, так еще и проблем с репутацией добавили.  
Джон поставил на стол перед ними две чашки с торчащими чайными пакетиками. Вопреки расхожим стереотипам, Нил явно не был похож на любителя чайных церемоний файф-о-клок и обходился порционным «Гринфилдом».   
Джон же эту бурду из пакетиков последний раз пил еще до брака.   
\- Измена? Нил, он же спал с тобой, будучи женатым, - не сдержался Джон и тут же прикусил язык. Он отлично помнил, как бесполезно было открыть глаза людям в абьюзных отношениях.   
\- И не только со мной. Все было… сложно. В любом случае, оно уже кончилось.   
Нил обернулся в сторону домашнего бара, секунду поразмышлял и все же вернулся к пустому чаю. Тем лучше - ни одни из его лекарств не были совместимыми с алкоголем.  
\- Он слишком много у меня забрал, чтобы я мог его жалеть.   
Джон видел, что Нил слишком многого не договаривал, но не собирался давить. То, что он не прогнал настойчивого полицейского и даже угостил жалким подобием чая, было уже большим достижением.   
\- Кстати.   
Нил достал телефон, выпрямил смятый листок и быстро защелкал клавишами.   
На экране Джона тут же же высветилось сообщения от нового контакта: недовольный эмодзи с перебинтованной головой.   
\- По такой подписи точно ни с кем меня не спутаешь.  
\- И так бы не спутал. Не так много физиков я знаю.   
«Офицер Вашингтон, вы сегодня явно пытаетесь побить собственный рекорд в номинации “самый дурацкий флирт”».  
Чтобы сгладить неловкую паузу, Джон залпом допил горьковатую бурду.   
\- Спасибо за чай, но я пойду. Тебе отдохнуть надо. Отоспись.   
\- Постараюсь.   
Перед самым выходом Джон вновь замер, и, будто в дне сурка, вытащил блокнот и написал ряд цифр.   
\- Это номер психотерапевта. Я сам с ним работал, когда поймал мужа на измене. Отличный специалист, он со всем тебе поможет.   
Нил хмыкнул и положил лист бумаги рядом с предыдущей запиской.   
\- Мог бы и по вотсапу отправить.   
\- Я все же боялся спутать твой номер с чужим.   
Джон коротко попрощался, и, борясь с желанием обернуться на Нила в дверях, поспешил к машине. Только убедившись, что замки крепко закрыты, а продавцы в магазине напротив гораздо больше интересуют местные сплетни, нежели дела водителя в припаркованном Лэнд Ровере, Джон нашел в списке контактов мистера Кросби.   
Сэра Майкла Кросби, который лично позаботился о том, чтобы Джон сохранил его номер после операции спасения заложников - той самой, где остались весь их полицейский отряд. И где Джон лично вытащил на руках внучку сэра Майкла, о чем он, конечно, узнал только на следующий день из газет.   
Во время вручении медали сэр Кросби распинался в благодарностях и просил контактировать с ним при любых возникающих сложностях. Джон сохранил номер и благополучно забыл, привычно уповая лишь на собственные силы при всех возникающих трудностях.   
Но, пожалуй, самостоятельно копать под богатого русского, замешанного в гнилых делах с шедеврами мировой живописи, лучше все же с помощью проверенных контактов среди британской разведки.   
Трубку взяли после второго гудка.   
\- Сэр Майкл, возникла проблема, - Джон двинулся с места, - возникла та самая сложность. И мне нужно с вами встретиться.


	3. Chapter 3

Ресторан, в который сэр Кросби его позвал, был будто бы сферической концепцией британского снобизма в вакууме. Начиная от швейцара, исправившего ошибку Джона в ударении, и заканчивая огромными колоннами, обрамляющими каждый столик.   
\- Сэр Кросби, добрый день, - пожал Джон протянутую морщинистую ладонь. Для старика рукопожатие, конечно, у сэра Майкла было ого-го какое крепкое. Бывших агентов разведки не бывает.   
\- Американо, - тотчас небрежно бросил Джон подошедшему официанту и тут же словил молчаливый укор. Ах да, он уже забыл, как играть в эти игры высшего света. С бывшем мужем они пару раз были на презентациях его коллег, и Эндрю кропотливо разъяснял, как следовало вести себя: сперва долго изучать меню, и только потом озвучить официанту свой заказ. Выбор блюда, правда, тоже должен был подчиняться своду странных правил, типа того, что осьминогов и кальмаров следовало есть лишь в месяцах, содержащих букву “р” в названии.   
Джон тупо разглядывал строчки меню пару минут, сквозь всевозможные дефлопе и террины выискивая знакомые слова, и остановился на куриной грудке с каким-то гарниром. В конце концов, он сюда вовсе не наслаждаться трапезой пришел.   
\- Признаться, офицер Вашингтон, ваш интерес к мистеру Сатору меня весьма удивил. Андрей давно был в сфере интересов британской разведки, но накопать на него что-то откровенно компрометирующее у нас так и не получалось. У меня давно были подозрения, что он сливает нам всякую ерунду, но мы так и не могли поймать его за руку. Однако, благодаря вашей наводке...  
Майкл достал планшет и показал фотографию с презентации. Джон с легкостью узнал Андрея Сатора, казавшегося совершенно неказистым рядом со своей женой, статной высокой блондинкой модельной внешности.   
Блондинкой модельной внешности. Сатор был редкостным мерзавцем, но, стоило отдать должное - мерзавцем с прекрасным типажом.   
\- Это вечеринка в честь продажи найденных полотен Гойи музей Метрополитен в Нью-йорке. Андрей занял удобную позицию. Скупленные картины он дарит британским музеям, закрепляя этими щедрыми жестом свое положение в высшем свете. А вот пронырливые американцы обязаны платить за искусство, да еще и весьма немаленькие деньги. Как итог, все довольны. Английские снобы утирают нос американским выскочкам, беглый россиянин чувствует себя королем, Кэтрин Бартон красуется на светских приемах. А Томас Ареппо…  
Сэр Майкл сменил слайд и указал пальцем с идеальным маникюром на высокого смуглого мужчину.  
\- Весело проводит ночи с мисс Бартон, которая потом признает его крайне талантливо написанные копии за оригиналы Гойи.  
Кросби щелкнул клавишей блокировки, погасил экран и чуть понизил голос.   
\- Следите за руками. Муж Кэтрин Бартон продает за огромные деньги подделки в музей Метрополитен. Американское правительство обмануто. Мисс Бартон и мистер Сатор вместе продают пустышки Нью-Йорку! Тянет на преступный сговор и международный скандал!   
Джон потрясено слушал сэра Майкла. Он и не ожидал, что, потянув за случайно полученную от Нила зацепку, он раскатает такой клубок. Озвученные преступления тянули на много лет за решеткой, это вам не бытовая драка с любовником.   
\- Но, конечно, мы понимаем, что ваш… - сэр Кросби сделал небольшую паузу, - информатор может отказаться выступать в суде. Это было бы вполне логично. Он опасается за свою жизнь. В любом случае, данная информация по расследованиям уже направлена в высшие инстанции. Скоро начнется проверка. Навряд ли Андрей заподозрит вашего молодого человека в такой утечке.  
Джон отпил принесенный кофе. Кисло, аж скулы сводит. Он был больше чем уверен, что это супер арабика высшего качества, да только ему пол-литровое ведро из Старбакса было куда милее.   
\- Ешьте, офицер, здесь отменная еда.   
Джон кивнул и принялся неловко резать принесенную птицу под косой взгляд официанта. Наверняка он схватил не тот нож… или для куриной грудки тоже есть определенные месяцы? Или официанту просто не нравится его костюм? Хотя эту тройку он купил еще для свадьбы сестры бывшего мужа, отдав буквально целую зарплату. И все равно не был достаточно хорош для чопорной Британии.   
Телефон в кармане (еще один моветон, фу-фу-фу) завибрировал, и Джон увидел оповещение вотсапа. Милый, ничего не значащий ответ Нила о том, как у него были дела. Может, даже какая-то фотография скромной квартиры, одна из десятков, которыми они успели обменяться за эти пару дней. Джону было плевать, что на фото. Ему было интересно абсолютно все, связанное с Нилом, - от любимого сорта мороженого до цвета надетых носков.   
\- Есть ли все же какой-то риск для моего информатора?   
\- Он с легкостью попадет под американскую программу защиты свидетелей.   
Джон нахмурился. Федеральная программа подразумевала постоянное проживание в Америке. Готов ли был Нил так легко спрятаться и бросить все ради наказания человека, сломавшего ему жизнь? Он не был в праве решать.   
«Я тут неподалеку. Можно заскочить на чай?» - набрал он, удивляясь глупой формулировке. Беспалевность, уровень - ноль.   
«Только чай возьми с собой. Ты был не в восторге от моего, я видел!»   
Джон, как мальчишка, улыбнулся телефону и обратился к подошедшему официанту:   
\- Можно с собой взять две чашки, э, «Эрл Грея»?   
\- Абсолютно нет.   
«Чертова британская чопорность!»   
Джон коротко попрощался с сэром Майклом и двинулся к выходу из этой обители пафоса, параллельно гугля ближайшие кофейни с напитками на вынос.   
Через полчаса он уже был у ставшего знакомым покосившегося дома в Ист-Энде. Он все еще не спросил, почему же Нил выбрал для съема именно этот район, ведь до университета ехать было весьма далеко. Выбрал единственное подходящее по деньгам? Почему же тогда Сатор не переселил своего любовника в квартиру получше? Его денег хватило бы точно и на оплату магистратуры, и на съем жилья… Осознав, что разговор о выборе места может опять упереться в это, Джон сделал отметку не поднимать тему в разговоре. Даже помимо этого у них найдутся сотни сюжетов для обсуждения, как и в вотсапе последние пару дней.   
\- Привет, - поздоровался Джон и протянул картонную подставку с двумя стаканами пряного чая.   
Нил снял пластиковую крышку, ткнулся носом и улыбнулся заполнившему небольшой коридор аромату корицы.   
\- Пахнет Рождеством.   
Джон на секунду замер, глупо разглядывая Нила. Он первый раз видел его улыбку.  
\- Как ты? Голова не сильно болит?   
Нил пожал плечами и потер повязку. Он каждый раз касался ее, стоило речи зайти про полученные травмы. Джон всегда представлял этот краткий жест, когда спрашивал в вотсапе у Нила о здоровье, и по памяти восстанавливал эти движения в голове. Как оказалось сейчас, просто точь-в-точь.  
\- Надеюсь, ты любишь специи.   
Нил довольно кивнул и отпил немного пряного напитка.  
\- Отличный. Проходи, тут немного бардак… Я из-за таблеток все время сплю, а когда просыпаюсь, согласую вопросы академа с университетом, параллельно резюме везде рассылаю. Да только…   
Нил смахнул волосы с бинтов, вновь возвращаясь к причине, по которой они вообще с Джоном встретились.   
\- Как я буду на собеседования в таком виде ходить? Если только онлайн преподавать, но без видео. Ищу соответствующие вакансии.   
Джону было больно это слушать. Если бы Волков не вынудил Нила забрать заявление, такой проблемы бы не было.   
\- Послушай.   
Джон накрыл чужую ладонь своей, и ощутил, как Нил мгновенно напрягся. Джон тут же расслабил хватку, мысленно укоряя себя за отработанную годами в полиции цепкую хватку.   
\- Извини, уже машинально, - Нил вздохнул и спрятал лицо в пластиковой кружке.   
-Все в порядке. Тебе нужно время. И у тебя теперь будет его полно! Мы раскрутили твою зацепку по поддельным картинам. Запрос на проверку подлинности проданного в Метрополитен-музей Гойи уже направлен официальным лицам США. Сатор проведет кучу лет за решеткой! Его посадят, вместе с женой. Откупиться от правительства США даже у русского олигарха денег не хватит!   
Однако, вместо радости или триумфа Джон четко увидел на лице Нила полный шок.   
\- Нет. Ты не понял.   
Нил покачал головой, тупо смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом.   
\- Андрей не проведет много лет за решеткой. Он умирает. Неоперабельный рак предстательной железы.  
Джон едва не выронил картонный стакан из рук. Сатор… Что?   
\- Месяц назад он приехал ко мне ночью, без предупреждения, абсолютно подавленный. Я совсем его не узнал. Он говорил почти шепотом, тряс результатами узи, показывал десятки страниц с анализами, тыкал пальцем в окончательный диагноз. Все повторял, какой он идиот, что боялся себе признаться.. Что мучился столько лет с Кэтрин, боялся признать, какой он есть на самом деле… что, - Нил горько усмехнулся и процитировал, - что «пацаны не поймут». Мол, он потому так этого Волкова и ценит, что тот принимает его таким, какой он есть. Андрей говорил, что русские из-за такого убивают. Даже если ты богатый и опасный. Поэтому он так меня прятал… А потом, когда обнаружили рак, в ту ночь, когда он примчался ко мне, он почти плакал у меня на груди. Твердил, как я ему важен.  
Нил нахмурился и замялся. Джон отлично понимал, что тот пытался сказать, но это все же было нужно проговорить.   
\- Знаешь, это был единственный раз, когда Андрей приехал ко мне и мы не переспали. Говорили до утра. Он рассказывал про свою юность, как он почти голыми руками копал радиацию. Тогда-то все это и началось, похоже. Рак зрел из-за всех этих вредных изотопов. И назрел. Медленный невидимый убийца.   
Нил встал, открыл шкафчик с лекарствами, вытащил успокоительное, вытащил две таблетки и отправил в рот, запив чаем. Джон проглотил занудное замечание о потенциально опасных совмещениях лекарств с содержащимся в чае танине. Лекции по химии - последнее, что было сейчас нужно Нилу.   
\- Он сказал, что хочет все оставшееся время провести со мной. Был так добр. Почти всегда. Иногда только все равно вылезал на нервах его истинный характер. Андрей всячески хотел продлить оставшееся время. На здоровье своем помешался совсем, постоянно проверял пульс на смарт-часах. А так, на все время отошел от работы. То с сыном где-то гулял, то со мной был здесь. Предлагал взять пару недель пропусков по учебе и уехать на яхте во Вьетнам.  
Нил вновь коснулся рубцов на лице.   
\- Поэтому я и пожалел, что вызвал полицию в ту ночь. Ему осталось-то полгода, или того меньше. А сейчас он проведет их в судах.   
\- Заслуженно.   
Джон перебил Нила железным тоном. Несмотря на терминальную стадию ужасной болезни Сатора, у Джона не было ни малейшего желания жалеть мерзавца, изменяющего жене и издевающегося над любовником.   
\- Подумай лучше о себе, о своей жизни! Ты почти поплатился зрением! У нас у всех происходят ужасные события в жизни. Быть или не быть после этого садистом и мудаком - личный выбор. Я понимаю, что ты, возможно, любил его, но ты сам - твой самый важный человек.  
Нил кивнул и даже чуть улыбнулся.   
\- Повторяешь слова психотерапевта.   
\- Ага, он мне тоже самое говорил, когда я пытался измену мужа оправдать своими частыми задержками на работе.   
Джон махнул рукой. Обсуждать предательство бывшего супруга ему хотелось меньше всего.   
\- Расскажи лучше про свою работу. Что именно ты ищешь? Ты мне так и не говорил, на кого конкретно ты учишься. Физика, знаешь ли, наука широкая! Со множеством ответвлений.   
\- У меня довольно прикладная сфера деятельности, в основном, конечно, в военных целях. Но преподавать можно и просто теорию относительности. Сама диссертация моя – «Линеаризация модели сжатия времени в окрестностях сверхмассивных тел».  
Джон с понимающим видом кивнул и порадовался, что в свое время внимательно слушал лекции по физике в академии. Он хотя бы мог примерно сориентироваться в сфере деятельности Нила.   
\- Почти понятно, - улыбнулся Джон.   
\- Смотри.   
Нил лениво открыл ноутбук, смахнул заставку и открыл презентацию своей работы.   
\- При моделировании искривления пяти секунд времени могут потребоваться часы реального времени. То есть объект исследования - искривлённое время в районе сверхмассивных тел. Предмет исследования - искривление времени. Математическая модель течения искривлённого времени.  
Джон внимательно следил за пальцами Нила, порхающими вокруг представший на экране графиков. Нил заметил в глазах собеседника смесь интереса с непониманием и попробовал еще больше все упростить.   
\- Ну давай так. Есть определенный привод, который используется в различных изделиях. В частности, в различном оружии, чтобы рули поворачивать. Он, как и все сложные изделия техники, описывается системой из кучи дифференциальных уравнений, от 15 и больше. Конечно, современные суперкомпьютеры позволяют создать численную модель такого привода и симулировать его работу. Но даже с современными мощностями это занимает достаточно большое время. Если таких приводов несколько - можешь представить.   
Джон кивнул с умным видом.   
\- Моделирование полёта в пять секунд будет занимать несколько часов реального времени.   
Нил смахнул следующий слайд.   
\- Но теперь, чтобы упростить вычисления и снизить их сложность, применяется линеаризация - замена на определенном участке и в определённых допущениях всех нелинейных зависимостей на линейные. Например, представь себе синусоиду - волна, да? Но в районе нуля, например, можно считать, что это почти прямая линия. И вот так разбивая на кусочки, мы получаем линеаризованную модель - без синусов, экспонент, квадратов и так далее, где есть только сложение. Такая модель значительно проще и значительно экономит время и силы на вычисления. Ну а дальше начинается основная работа по проведению линеаризации, та ещё математика, и верификации модели - то есть ее проверки на соответствие действительности. Насколько она близка к исходной модели.  
\- Все понятно! Вот предельно просто.   
Нил засмеялся. Джон возмущенно вскинул брови:  
\- Нет, правда. Не веришь? Я в академии на баллистике похожие теории изучал. Дай только вот этот слайд глянуть еще раз... Это же не гостайна?   
Нил помотал головой.   
\- Пока нет. Но я хотел потом писать кандидатскую на основе магистерской, уже чтобы продать эту идею правительству для вооружения. Значительно упростит расчеты в оборонных комплексах.   
Джон погрузился в слайды, поверх ноутбука наблюдая, как Нил отвлекся на телефон.   
\- Смотри пока, мне вроде что-то по работе ответили…   
Нил открыл почту на телефоне и лениво прислонился спиной к стене. Джон боковым зрением видел, как Нил боролся с внезапно накатившим сном. Видимо, превысил дозу. Джон отлично знал, что ничего страшного от этих лекарств не случится - Нил только проспит пару лишних часов. Может, пару десятков. Но так быстрее вылечатся раны. Сон - лучшее лекарство.   
Так и произошло. Буквально через пару минут Нил выронил из расслабившихся рук телефон на стол, склонил голову на плечо и тихо засопел. Джон с умилением разглядывал казавшегося наконец-то спокойным мужчину напротив. Зрелище казалось ему неимоверно милым, будто бы Нил был школьником, уснувшим за горой домашки. Или же над телефоном с порнушкой - знал он этих современных старшеклассников Ист-Энда.   
Однако Джону нужно было буквально полчаса. Нет, даже меньше. Перед ним маячит открытая почта Нила, но Джон будет честным. Он не какой-то там мудацкий похотливый олигарх. Да, конечно, со скромной зарплаты полицейского он в жизни не оплатит Нилу магистратуру и аспирантуру в лучшем вузе Британии, но он тоже мог помочь.   
Он будет честным до конца, и поэтому создаст новый ящик. Отбросив дурацкую идею обозвать электронную почту как-то вроде НилВашингтон (он все же не будет опускаться до старшеклассницы примеряющей себе фамилию краша), Джон создал комбинацию из фамилии Нила с его датой рождения. Успешно пройдя все круги регистрации, Джон раскидал презентацию выдающейся студенческой работы в пару вузов, кратко описав критическую ситуацию. С долей художественного вымысла, конечно. Приемной комиссии ни к чему знать подробности любовного треугольника между Нилом, Андреем и Кэтрин.   
Нет, там был должен был быть удивительный многоугольник, учитывая количество упомянутых связей любвеобильного Сатора.   
Джон разослал письма, изгоняя из головы мысли о собственной роли в сей любовной геометрической фигуре. Он закрыл анонимную вкладку, выключил ноутбук и подошел к мирно спящему на стуле Нилу. Каким бы сильным не был соблазн наклониться для короткого поцелуя поверх пластыря на скуле, Джон решил быть честным до конца.   
Он осторожно, под плечи и колени, поднял на руки Нила, и отнес на кровать в комнату. Нил глубоко спал под действием обезболивающих и успокоительных, он не проснулся даже когда травмированная голова коснулась сбитой подушки. Джон придерживал чужую шею, ведь сейчас дополнительно травмировать Нила меньше всего ему хотелось. Больше всего - остаться тут на ночь. Молча лежать рядом, гладить взлохмаченные волосы, поправлять одеяло, прогонять ненужные кошмары.   
Но Джон останется на ночь только тогда, когда Нил ему разрешит. Если он этого вообще захочет… Джон был уверен, что абьюза на долю этого мужчины и так выпало с лихвой.   
Да и дел на вечер был более, чем достаточно.   
Джон коротко коснулся чужих волос - максимум невинных жестов, которых он мог сейчас себе позволить - и двинулся в сторону выхода. Адреналин стучал в висках, подсказываю офицеру полиции единственный верный дальнейший план действий.


	4. Chapter 4

В отличие от безмятежно спавшего где-то в противоположном конце Лондона Нила, Джон не мог уснуть всю ночь. На удивление, его не тревожило будущее смертельно больного Андрея Сатора. Садист, абьюзер, домашний тиран, да еще и мошенник в особо крупных размерах должен сидеть в тюрьме. Неважно, сколько месяцев ему осталось жить. Стандартная рабочая процедура. Да и для умирающего человека дрался он вполне себе бойко.  
Понятно, что Нил любил его. Или, может, и сейчас любит - как бы ни было больно Джону об этом думать. Но этот факт не мог остановить от возбуждения уголовного дела. Нил, кажется, и сам уже рад был бы избавиться от этой привязанности. Он осозновал, что пошло не так, и, наверное, головой уже бы и сам был рад избавиться от любых напоминаний об этих отношениях, только вот сердцем привычно продолжая защищать Сатора, каким он ни был. Только самому Джону было слишком близко понятие офицерской чести. Искаженное гипертрофированное чувство справедливости, из-за которого маленький Вашингтон вечно влезал в драки, заступаясь за младшеклассников или спасая котят от хулиганов во дворе. То самое чувство, что привело его в полицию. И что дала ему верная служба во благо Его Величества?   
Измену мужа.   
Смерть всей своей команды.  
Теперь еще - и свидетельство неправоты системы правосудия. Нилу повезло, что именно Джон взял тогда вызов, что у Джона совершенно внезапно оказался в рукаве туз в виде знакомства с сэром Майклом, а у Сатора за спиной нашлись преступления пострашнее навеки изуродованного любовника. А если бы тогда они с напарником отдали вызов дневной смене? Нил бы так и остался в нищете Ист-Энда, с загубленной карьерой блестящего ученого, просто потому, что богатый мерзавец не мог справиться со вспышкой гнева?   
Для осознания этого Джон потерял супруга и похоронил товарищей?  
Нет.  
Бессмысленно проворочавшись половину ночи и отчаявшись урвать хотя бы час сна, Джон спустился с кровати. Он подошел к верхнему ящику стола, откинул свежее свидетельство о разводе, и достал американский паспорт. Отец был прав, когда, вступив во второй брак, озаботился получением двойного гражданства для всех своих детей. «Пригодится».  
Всем братьям и сестрам Джона красивые паспорта с орлом уже сослужили добрую службу, открывая новые возможности для карьеры или учебы. И только Джон считал себя истинным британцем, охранником короны, лучшим блюстителем закона Ее Королевского Высочества.   
Какой же он был честный наивный дурак. Горько было признавать, но бывший муж был чертовски прав в этом определении.  
Джон сверил в гугле разницу времени между Нью-Йорком и Лондоном. Три часа у него – десять часов вечера у отца. Поздно, но нельзя было медлить до утра.  
\- Привет, пап.   
\- Привет. Как ты? Как дела на работе?   
Отец старался казаться будничным, расспрашивая о самом нейтральным. Он отлично понимал, как остро переживал Джон свой кризис.   
\- Пап, я приеду к тебе жить на какое-то время. То есть, нет, не совсем к вам, я не хочу обременять вас с Виолой…  
Джон сжал переносицу. Мысли путались, не давая ясно формулировать идеи.   
\- Я увольняюсь и переезжаю. Хочу начать все с нуля в Нью-йорке. Психотерапевт посоветовал вернуться к спорту. Знаешь, может, открою какую-то секцию для детей.   
А, ладно, при встрече расскажу детали. Просто, если на первое время мне понадобится совет, не откажешь же неразумному сыну?   
Джон улыбнулся. Он знал, что где-то там, на другом конце земного шара, отец точно так же ответно улыбался в трубку.  
\- Никогда. Приезжай хоть завтра.   
\- Постараюсь. Мне еще уволиться надо. Я напишу, как возьму билеты. Хорошо?   
\- Конечно, дорогой.  
На том конце трубки возникла небольшая пауза.   
\- Но только не говори мне, что переезжаешь из-за какого-то симпатичного американца!   
\- Папа!   
Джон с широкой улыбкой рухнул спиной на кровать. Даже через тысячи километров отец отлично чувствовал его.   
\- Нет, пап. Он не американец.   
\- Что? Бросишь его в Лондоне? Или он мексиканец? У меня есть знакомые в миграционной службе, протащим его…   
\- Пап, все. Прилечу и расскажу все. Пока.  
\- Пока. Напиши номер рейса. И да, Джон… Люблю тебя.   
Джон улыбнулся трубке, до конца не веря, что он мог так легко организовать побег через половину земного шара всего за пару минут разговора.   
\- И я тебя.   
С увольнением оказалось чуть сложнее. После нескольких кружек крепчайшего кофе Джон приехал в участок и, игнорируя расспросы коллег, прошел сразу в отдел кадров.   
\- Я увольняюсь, - сразу же произнес он, выкладывая на стол значок и оружие, - точнее, я решил воспользоваться советом полицейского психиатра и отстраниться от работы на несколько недель. А из этого больничного, или отпуска, я не силен в терминах, я сразу хочу уйти в счастливую безработицу.   
\- Офицер Вашингтон, не торопитесь. Попробуйте просто отдохнуть. Мы понимаем, что у вас сложный период...  
Джон горько усмехнулся, вспоминая, с какой легкостью и пофигизмом секретарша участка закрыла дело по заявлению Волкова.   
\- Это у вас сложный период.   
Джон встал, не собираясь задерживаться ни на минуту. Внезапно ему почти физически стало невыносимо находиться в этом здании. До горечи опостылела эта работа, за годы верной службы отплатившая ему потерей семьи и друзей.  
\- Я уезжаю к отцу. Я подписал доверенность, если еще что-то понадобится, обратитесь к сэру Майклу Кросби. Он подпишет все документы за меня.   
Джон резко встал, на секунду задумался, забирать ли ему вещи с рабочего стола. И тут же представил, как глупо он будет смотреться с офисной термокружкой и наполовину исписанным блокнотом в зале ожидание аэропорта Хитроу.   
Нет, если новая жизнь, то только с комплектом сменной одежды, зачитанным до дыр томиком стихов и дышащим на ладан ноутбуком. Полным сохраненных фотографий Нила.   
Вотсап запищал оповещением от заветного контакта.  
«Спасибо за транспортировку! Не понимаю, как я мог так отрубиться, ха-ха, надо быть осторожнее с таблетками, чуть врача не проспал».  
Джон улыбнулся своеобразному пожеланию доброго утра. Он будет с удовольствием будет пересматривать все снимки Нила во время длинного трансатлантического перелета, до которого ему оставалось какие-то пару дней. За которые надо было успеть невероятно много - забрать у сэра Кросби важную посылку, встретиться с агентом по недвижимости, договориться сдать собственную квартиру, продать на гаражной распродаже завалявшиеся вещи…  
Но самая главная встреча маячила непрочитанным сообщением из вотсапа.   
«Еду к окулисту проверить зрение. Встретимся тут?»  
Джон вбил в навигатор машины полученные координаты и двинулся на встречу сильно заранее. Как раз, чтобы успеть забрать на заправке увесистую папку у неприметного мужчины с лицом, закрытым темной кепкой.   
\- Сэр Майкл передает больше таких кратких сроков не просить, - усмехнулся агент, выдавая посылку Джону. Бывший офицер полиции усмехнулся, трепетно пряча полученную папку во внутренний карман пиджака. Все же сделать новые документы за ночь было крайне сложно, но все же выполнимо для столь высокопоставленного служащего британской разведки.   
Бессонная ночь переносилась на ногах уже не так легко, как в лихие двадцать пять. Джон запивал колу крепким кофе, составляя список оставшихся дел. Продать машину, чтобы купить точно такую же новую, но на другом континенте. Передать дела напарнику. Сходить на Лондонский глаз, ведь он так там ни разу и не был. Отдать, наконец, соседке снизу все книги Карла Сагана, которые он так и не прочитал. Вечно не было времени.   
Джон наивно надеялся, что в новой жизни он просто купил точно такие же книги и там, в какой-то дешевой квартире по соседству с новой семьей отца, наконец-то прочитает все об устройстве космоса.  
Или услышит об этом от Нила.  
\- Ты предпочитаешь кофе?  
Джон радостно улыбнулся знакомому голосу, тотчас отрываясь от записи двадцатого пункта в списке. Нил беспечно улыбался, поправляя на переносице темные очки, за которыми он старался спрятать совсем ещё свежие шрамы.  
\- Я заказал тебе пряный чай. Похожий на тот, что я привёз вчера. Что с глазом?  
\- Не могу никак проснуться. Предпочту, что покрепче. А с глазом…  
Нил жестом поманил официантку из центра зала, попросил двойной американо и только тогда повернулся обратно к собеседнику.  
\- Зрение упало на несколько единиц, около минус четырёх, может ещё регрессировать. Обидно, ведь на целом глазе так и останется единица! Куплю линзы, точнее, линзу. Потом, когда вся эта красота, - Нил обвёл пальцем лицо, - пройдёт, можно сделать операцию по коррекции. Все же засовывать себе что-то в глаза неприятно, и…  
\- Нил, продолжай улыбаться, несмотря на все, что ты сейчас услышишь.  
Джон с легкой улыбкой начал заготовленную речь. Нил секунду непонимающе разглядывал собеседника, но тут же справился с удивлением и нацепил на лицо дежурную улыбку, одну из тех, что люди надевают перед неприятным рабочим собеседованием.  
\- Мы допьём кофе, встанем и уйдём на словосочетании «нет друзей». За тобой могли следить от самого дома, не факт, что Сатор действительно решил оставить тебя в покое. А сегодня вечером в прессу уйдёт информация о допущенной подмене картин, я специально отправил эти горячие факты трём самым скандальным богемным журналистам Лондона. Карьере Кэтрин Бартон придёт конец, Андрей Сатор будет задержан завтрашним же утром. Стандартная рабочая процедура.Он будет проверять все свои контакты, но тебе будет уже наплевать.   
Джон достал из внутреннего кармана полученную от сэра Майкла папку.  
-Ты попадаешь под американскую программу защиту свидетелей, ведь именно благодаря тебе вскрылся обман одного из самых известных музеев Нью-Йорка. Твой новый паспорт, внутри билет на сегодняшний рейс до Ла Гуардии. Там тебя встретят федералы США и отправят на конспиративную квартиру. Да, она может быть не самой новой, но на первое время сойдёт. Сатор в бешенстве будет искать предателя среди своих, я не могу оставить тебя без охраны в поле зрения безумного русского, которому уже нечего терять.  
Нил шокировано раскрыл новенький, хрустящий американский паспорт и достал бумажку с логином и паролем почты.  
\- Не заходи через вай-фай. Проверь эту почту. Второе из прочитанных писем.  
Нил открыл письмо, прочёл верхние строчки и поднял удивленный взгляд на Джона.  
\- Улыбайся, Нил, я же просил.  
Тот рассмеялся, может, излишне наигранно, но тем не менее, почти похоже.  
\- Вчера я отправил презентацию твоей магистерской диссертации в пару университетов США. Тебе больше не придётся волноваться об оплате учёбы, видишь, что даже Массачусетский технологический хочет обсудить с тобой возможность получения гранта, а кто-то из Западной Вирджинии уже и вовсе готов принять тебя хоть с середины семестра.  
\- У тебя связи и там?  
\- Нет. Просто ты отличный учёный, невероятно умный и талантливый. Тебе больше не придётся ввязываться в сомнительные отношения ради оплаты магистратуры.  
Нил ошарашенно сглотнул, все ещё не время своим глазам. Джон будто бы за пару часов решил все его проблемы.  
\- Пожалуйста, не заезжай домой, вероятно, тебя там ждут. Составь список вещей, которые нужно забрать из твоей квартиры, и отправь мне на электронную почту. Не пользуйся вотсапом, лучше вообще выкинь свой телефон где-то по пути в аэропорт. В Нью-Йорке тебя обеспечат техникой, не переживай. Я знаю, что ты сирота, поэтому тут тебе не с кем будет прощаться особо. А университетские приятели…  
Джон оставил на столе сумму, почти в два раза превышающую цены их напитков.   
\- Представь, что у тебя нет друзей.  
Они почти синхронно встали, и Джон вновь залип на плавность кошачьих движений Нила. Та самая грациозность, покорившая его ранним утром в захолустье Ист-Энди.  
\- Ты спас мою карьеру, и, возможно, жизнь. Как я могу тебя отблагодарить? - спросил Нил, когда они уже вышли из кафе.  
Джон замер. Он знал, что этим жестом подставлял их обоих под угрозу, но, если бы слежка была, их бы заметили ещё в кафе.  
\- Я увольняюсь и переезжаю к отцу в Нью-Йорк. Когда я прилечу через пару дней, могу я получить от тебя ещё чашку кофе?  
Нил вздрогнул, и только в тот момент Джон осознал, какую грубость совершил. Он опять попытался увлечь в зависимые отношения человека, который с такими жертвами только выпутался из оков абьюзных отношений. Какой же идиот.  
\- Забудь, Нил. Я не хотел, просто… Просто будь счастлив, там, в новой жизни.  
Нил сделал шаг навстречу, замер почти вплотную. Джон мог разглядеть все свежие шрамы на лице. И, наконец, заглянуть в пытливо рассматривающие его глаза.   
«Все же зелёные. Как беспокойное море на глубине. Вот меня и затянуло», - промелькнуло в голове у Джона. Идиотскую метафору он списал на суточный недосып.  
Нил наклонился и с небольшой улыбкой коснулся уголка губ Джона. Тот неверующе потянулся навстречу, пытаясь прихватить колючую щетину пухлыми губами. Нил доверчиво прикрыл глаза и перехватил двумя ладонями чужое запястье.  
Сердце Джона бешено стучало, грозясь выдать с головой, насколько тот предательски, бесповоротно, до гулкой был влюблён в мужчину рядом с ним.  
Нил осторожно провёл носом по щеке Джона, улыбаясь сильнее от касаний бороды. Джону хотелось уже там обнять Нила, не отпускать, довести, как мальчика, до аэропорта, и лично сдать на руки федералам. Он будто бы не мог доверить это никому другому. Нил весь, целиком, с запахом крепкого кофе и аптечных рецептов, с посаженным зрением и с перспективными научными работами, весь он - только его.  
Джон открыл глаза лишь когда Нил нехотя выпустил чужую руку. Он отошёл на пару шагов и только тогда произнёс:  
\- Чашка кофе. И Метроплитен-музей, хочу лично убедиться, что псевдо Гойя исчез.   
Джон протер красные глаза. Нил поднял руку и улыбнулся, чуть громче добавляя:  
\- Увидимся в начале!


	5. Chapter 5

========== Часть 5 ==========

Пара дней растянулась на три недели. Уволиться оказалось не так просто, несмотря на все накопленные неиспользованные дни отпуска и все ранее отработанные сверхурочные часы. Джон устал отвечать на однотипные вопросы психологов всех мастей. Как честному человеку, ему было крайне сложно врать о причине ухода. Он совершенно не хотел хоть как-то упоминать закрытое дело Нила, чтобы лишний раз не подставлять того под внимание сотрудников полиции. Все таблоиды пестрили заголовками о коварном предательстве Андрея Сатора, а ушлую Кэтрин Бартон предлагали едва ли не лишить гражданства. На всех каналах в прайм-тайм всевозможные эксперты обсуждали, можно ли отправить умирающего человека в тюрьму? Он же никого не убивал, а картины – это лишь куски бумаги с красками поверх. Нет ничего важнее человеческой жизни, и неужели британская корона захочет превратить последние месяцы смертельно больного Андрея в сущий ад?   
Джон старался по максимуму абстрагироваться. Впрочем, бесконечные звонки от агентов по жилью, вопросы от людей по поводу гаражной распродажи и любопытные расспросы отца не оставляли особо времени для отслеживания скандалов в мире искусства.   
Он даже Нилу не всегда успевал отвечать на сообщения, что было показателем. Джон будто бы снова был в старшей школе. Он не спал до 3-4 ночи, лишь бы созвониться с Нилом в вечернее для Нью-Йорка время и прослушать, как тот провел день.   
Снова и снова смотрел на присланные Нилом селфи.   
Составлял особые плейлисты в спотифае и делился ими.  
Смотрел по вечерам упомянутые Нилом фильмы. Кроме «Интерстеллара», конечно. Эту ленту, судя по описанию, следовало смотреть только в обществе магистров по физике для пояснительных комментариев.   
И фото купленного билета в один конец Джон первым отправил Нилу, а даже не отцу.   
«Наконец-то. Гойя в Метрополитен-музее заждался».   
Джон улыбнулся ответу и осторожно завернул в одежду книги, взятые из познакомившей их квартиры на Ист-энде. Нил не просил забрать оттуда ничего, кроме пары томов, недоступных для скачивания, но таких необходимых для дальнейших исследований. Джон решил последовать примеру и отправлялся в Новый свет всего лишь с одним небольшим чемоданом в ручной клади.   
Джон странно себя ощущал на таможенном контроле. Он был уверен, что будет жалеть. Все кругом твердили, что это безрассудно, что не стоит начинать новую жизнь только из-за накопившейся усталости. Наедине с собой бывший офицер полиции был честен: он уезжал в ту же страну, где теперь жил Нил. Мужчина, в которого он так отчаянно был влюблен, и который даже никак не намекал на взаимность чувств.   
И, несмотря на все приведенные более чем логические доводы против, Джон почему-то чувствовал, что поступал правильно.   
Может быть, потому что в тот момент не беспрекословно подчинялся написанными другими строгим правилам чести, а следовал зову собственного сердца.

Которое пропустило пару ударов, когда спустя два дня он торопливо подошел к Нилу, ожидавшему на огромных ступеньках музея.   
Джон глупо улыбался, разглядывая смягчившееся за прошедшее время лицо Нила. Часть шрамов уже прошла, часть была спрятана под отросшей челкой и замазана тональным кремом. И - Джон был абсолютно прав тогда - Нилу безумно подошли очки.   
Или же они просто дополняли идеальный образ раскованного магистранта, который так старательно лепил у себя в голове Джон?  
\- Привет.   
Джон коротко поздоровался и замер, не зная, насколько далеко ему можно было зайти и вообще как вести себя.   
\- Привет.   
Нил с небольшой улыбкой обнял его за плечи и отпустил лишь для того, чтоб развернуться и двинуться к кассам. Джон, воодушевленной объятиями, перехватил чужую ладонь, стараясь сжать ее как можно мягче. Нил довольно переплел пальцы и подтянул замершего Джона ближе.  
Джон стер с лица широкую дурацкую улыбку (свидание! это С-В-И-Д-А-Н-И-Е, а не просто дружеская встреча! Все же Нил позвал его на настоящее свидание!) и поспешил следом к кассам.   
Музей был огромным, и им бы не хватило и целого дня, чтобы обойти все экспонаты. Впрочем, они в основном обсуждали бытовые мелочи переезда, ругали непривычные доллары, совершенно иную метрическую систему, делились лайфхаками борьбы с джетт-лагом и сетовали на еду.   
Джон восторженно отметил, как идеально вписывался утонченный Нил в окружения одного из самых красивых музеев мира.  
Лучшая идея для первого свидания, хоть и возникшая из злополучных обстоятельств их знакомства.   
\- Гойя! - перебил Джон лекцию Нила о египетских статуях, раскрыл план и потянул его по указанному маршруту.   
Вместо одного из набросков коричневым по белому висела лишь табличка «Картина изъята из фонда музея для повторного подтверждения подлинности».   
\- Видишь? Мы победили.  
Нил подошел сзади, удобно устроил подбородок на плече Джона и приобнял по спины.   
От этой близости резко стало наплевать на всю ту, казавшуюся уже не стоявшей ничего, брошенную жизнь в Лондоне.   
Джон готов быть бесконечно жертвовать всем на свете, лишь бы обниматься с Нилом и радоваться триумфу справедливости.   
Джон плотнее сжал пальцы чужой руки и оставил короткий поцелуй на щеке Нила.   
Музей закрывался в какие-то скучные пять часов, и они поспешили наверх, на открытый балкон, чтобы вместе насладиться перехватывающей дух панорамой Центрального Парка.   
Успеть узнать, что пока что Массачусетский технологический не дал точного ответа, но Нил надеялся узнать результаты ходатайства о зачислении к концу месяца. Джон кивал, думая, что для его планов на жизнь город был не так важен. Он переехал за Нилом на другой конец Земли, разве что-то остановить еще от перемещения на пару сотен миль?  
Ради того, чтобы строить совместные планы, можно было бы даже обойтись без триумфа справедливости.   
Главное - сидеть потом вместе за угловым столиком типичной Нью-Йоркской кофейни и обсуждать все увиденные картины, усердно делая вид, что ты хоть немного разбираешься в искусстве.   
\- И чем ты будешь тут заниматься? - перевел тему Нил, осторожно опуская ладонь на чужое колено.   
Джон едва не подавился кофе, но все же сохранил лицо. Все собственные сомнения и моральные конфликты на тему того, как быстро он пытался утащить Нила в новые отношения после едва закончившихся травмирующих предыдущих.  
\- Хочу открыть секцию регби. То есть, американского, - Джон выделил последнее слово, - футбола. Мне всегда нравилось заниматься с детьми, я даже думал пойти выучиться на преподавателя или тренера. Но желание делать мир лучше победило, и я стал полицейским. Но тут можно переучиться, за полгода получу нужные документы, а дальше только организационные вопросы: дать рекламу, снять зал, найти нужное количество оболтусов, усмирить их...  
\- Но это будет не так сложно после стольких лет в полиции, да?   
Джон засмеялся. Он обожал чувство юмора Нила. Как и всё в нем.   
\- Я бы поспорил, что хуже - стайка наркоторговцев Ист-Энда или старшеклассники Бруклина.   
\- Тебе нравится работать с детьми. А ты никогда не хотел завести своих?   
Джон отпил еще кофе и вскинул брови.   
\- Не слишком ли откровенный вопрос для первого свидания?   
\- Ну, лучше выяснить это сразу. Вдруг ты скрываешь пару сыновей?   
\- Нет.  
Джон чуть помрачнел, вспоминая последний месяц с супругом. Все тогда казалось идеальным.   
\- Мы с бывшим мужем планировали завести ребенка, даже выбрали суррогатную мать. А потом я поймал его в постели со своей коллегой. Она не то чтобы была похожа на ту суррогатную мать… Может, конечно, это был кастинг такой, но я не проникся и выставил его с чемоданами за дверь.   
Нил засмеялся над шуткой, прикрыл рот кулаком и тут же спрятал зевок.   
По лондонскому времени было одиннадцать, хотя в Нью-Йорке вечер только начинался. Им еще предстояло целиком перестроиться на расписание Нового света.   
Джон понимал, что после всего пережитого стресса Нил мог устать даже и от такого дня, потому позвал официантку, быстро расплатился все еще непривычными долларами и потянул Нила в сторону выхода.  
\- Поедем по домам?   
Нил обнял его и осторожно спустил руки на чужую талию, прижимаясь ближе. Джон не знал, как реагировать. Ему безумно льстило такое внимание, до одури нравилась тактильность Нила, но он боялся переступить невидимую грань, после которой могли сработать триггеры. Поэтому он лишь мягко обвил чужие плечи и коснулся щеки губами.   
\- Ты даже не позовешь меня домой еще на чашку кофе?   
\- Нил, я не хочу, чтобы все так было.  
Джон тихо шептал в чужое ухо, надеясь, что Нил мог все расслышать в гомоне огромного мегаполиса вокруг.   
\- Не хочу торопить события, не хочу… звать травмированного тебя домой на чашку кофе на самом первом свидании.   
\- Травмированный я исправно занимается с психотерапевтом. И я большой мальчик, которому очень нравится, когда такой красивый и заботливый мужчина зовет его на чашку кофе.   
Руки Нила осторожно скользнули с талии, остановились в карманах чужих джинсов и чуть сжали ягодицы через ткань.   
Джон сглотнул и отстранился только для того, чтобы открыть убер.   
\- Пообещай только не исчезать поутру.   
Нил довольно улыбнулся, поправил сбившиеся очки и оставил короткий поцелуй на колющейся щеке.   
\- Обещаю сделать тебе еще одну чашку кофе утром. У тебя дома будет, из чего сварить американо?   
***  
Едва они зашли домой, как безмятежный смех первого свидания будто бы двух старшеклассников сменился на горячий поцелуй. Джон вонзился в губы Нила своими, нетерпеливо покусывая и всасывая нижнюю. Он сжимал в руках тонкую талию, глухо повторяя про себя: «Не спеши. Не торопись. Не дави. Не спеши. Мягче. Нежнее».   
Перед его глазами все ещё стоял тот образ раненого, избитого неадекватным любовником Нила, каким он запал в душу Джона. И, зачем обманывать хотя бы самого себя - именно в такого Нила, остро нуждающегося в ком-то сильном, и влюбился без памяти только что преданный Джон.  
Он чуть замедлил поцелуй, мягко накрывая ртом чужой, зализывал припухшие губы напротив. Нил был еще напряжен, Джон это чувствовал. Может, не стоило после всего пережитого добавлять еще сверху крепкий кофе, горьковатый привкус которого Джон так ярко чувствовал в поцелуе. Но это они обсудят потом.  
Он медленно оторвался от чужих губ и внимательно взглянул в глаза напротив. Нил тут же отвел взгляд и вовсе прикрыл глаза, безропотно дожидаясь дальнейших действий.  
\- Нил, ты не обязан, - прошептал Джон и огладил, едва касаясь подушечками, отчетливые рубцы шрамов на скуле.  
Он до одури влюблён в каждый из них, готовый поведать историю слепого влечения Нила не к тому человеку. Джон надеялся, что он сам станет «тем». С кем Нил научится не закрывать глаза. С кем не надо будет бояться. И с кем совершенно точно не будет больно.  
\- Ты можешь быть сверху, если захочешь. Мне нравится и так, я не…  
\- Нет, нет. Я не могу, я не… Я правда не могу по-другому, - отчаянно ответил Нил, - не могу... нормально. Ты должен командовать мной. Я не могу иначе.  
Джону было тяжело это слышать. Он осторожно поднял руки на воротник чужой рубашки, и, вновь размеренно целуя, начал расстегивать пуговицы. Ловкие пальцы работали будто в замедленной съемке, по сантиметру обнажая грудь в разрезе ткани, так неторопливо, давая Нилу тысячи секунд на возможность передумать. Но Нил казался решительным. Он перехватил дрожащими пальцами чужие, помог расстегнуть помявшуюся рубашку до конца, и стащил ее с плеч. Джон пока что не решался взглянуть на рёбра, там, где тело таило следы ужасающего отношения. Он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Нила, осторожно снял чужие очки, положил на тумбочку и тут же покрыл нахмурившиеся в сомнениях брови множеством мелких поцелуев. Разгладил губами вечную морщинку на переносице, коснулся острых скул тёплым дыханием, попытался отогреть каждый рубец, будто бы можно было всей вложенной нежностью стереть, разгладить ещё яркие розовые следы.  
\- Ты такой красивый, невероятно красивый, - совершенно искренне выдохнул Джон и приподнял под бёдра Нила, заставляя обвить ногами собственную талию. Джону приходит в голову шальная мысль, что все эти годы подготовки в полиции были не для ловли сотен преступников, а лишь для того, чтобы в этот момент донести на кровать Нила, кажущегося сейчас невесомым. Джон медленно положил свою драгоценную ношу спиной на постель и чуть отстранился, чтобы ослабить узел галстука и за пару ловких движений стянуть его с шеи.  
\- Нил, послушай, - мягко прошептал он, осторожно распрямляя тонкую атласную ткань между пальцами. Решение пришло внезапно само, и казалось гениальным.  
\- Это лишь кусок ткани, это не ремень, лишь мягкий атлас.  
Он осторожно завел ладони Нила за головой, медленно, готовый в любой момент остановиться и прекратить, как бы сложно это ни было со столь горячим и податливым мужчиной напротив.  
\- Ты в любой момент можешь и должен остановить меня, если тебе будет больно, некомфортно или даже хотя бы немного страшно. Я не хочу быть с тобой… таким, каким был он.   
Джон потянулся вверх и мягко коснулся губами тонких запястий. На худых, но подкачанных руках выступали трогательно голубым вены, и этот контраст хрупкости и силы срывал крышу. Джон потерся носом о тонкую кожу, с шумом вдыхая воздух. Ему все сложнее было контролировать себя рядом с таким призывно открытым Нилом.   
Он медленно накрыл полоской галстука скрещенные в самом узком месте запястья, подтянул их ближе к спинке кровати и сделал узел вокруг изголовья.   
\- Говори, если тебе больно или неприятно, - тихо напомнил он на ухо собственные правила игры. Нил ответил лишь коротким кивком. Джон смахнул с травмированного глаза отросшие волосы и тут же начал покрывать мелкими поцелуями крошечные рубцы. Висок, острые скулы, совсем впавшие щеки. Белые следы ударов, где даже ещё вновь не отросла щетина. Он касался каждого шрама губами, горячо проводил языком, будто бы надеясь собственной медленной, тягучей нежностью растопить эти отметины.   
Густые темные ресницы подрагивали в нетерпении, предательски выдавая, как вслед за каждым нежным касанием Нил ожидал свиста ремня и удара.   
Джон обещал себе - Нил все это забудет. Не с первого раза, не с первого секса, не с первого разговора, но он был уверен, что сможет если не стереть, то точно перекрыть ласками прошлое.  
Джон вновь потянулся за поцелуем, с трепетом отмечая, как приподнялся в плечах Нил ему навстречу. Он довольно улыбался в чужие губы, радуясь ответной реакции, чувствуя, как бешено билось сердце от радостного осознания взаимности чувств.  
\- Доверься мне, - прошептал он и мягко спустился поцелуями вниз по острой линии челюсти. Губы отмечали рельеф шрамов и следов, вечных свидетелей всех опасных игр предыдущего любовника Нила. Джон медленно гладил твёрдые следы удушения, вновь ощущая, как злость и гнев кипели внутри.  
Никто больше не смеет так обходиться с Нилом.   
Он больше никому не позволит сделать больно мужчине, так трогательно доверившемуся сейчас его рукам.  
Джон медленно провёл от плеч вниз по груди и вновь остановился ладонями на тонкой талии, так идеально подходящей его хватке. Он поднял взгляд на ещё темные синяки с правой стороны груди, не решаясь даже касаться там руками, лишь коснулся короткими, легкими поцелуями фиолетовую от ударов кожу. Джон мягко накрыл пухлыми губами сосок и с животной радостью отметил последовавший довольный выдох. Он коснулся пальцами второго соска, чуть сжимая и выкручивая, заставляя Нила подняться ближе, выгнуться дугой с хриплым вздохом.   
Такой чуткий, такой покорный, такой смиренный.   
\- Ты прекрасен, - в ночной тишине обронил Джон ещё один комплимент. Он мог шептать их до утра, так сильно он влюблён. Совсем как пятнадцатилетний мальчишка, а вовсе не офицер полиции в отставке.  
Шрамы на теле совсем не портили Нила. Джону казалось, что каждый из нащупанных подушечками пальцев шрам только подчеркивал нелегкую историю его возлюбленного. Может, предложить Нилу забить их татуировками? Цветы, которые распустятся по грудной клетке и закроют собой не самую легкую главу прошлой жизни. Это будет невероятно красиво.   
Джон выцеловал мягкую дорожку вниз, по линии роста волос, к впадине пупка и дальше, к паху. Он подложил ладонь под спину, притягивая ближе, и все никак не мог насытиться сводящим с ума запахом тела, горячей кожей, тихими всхлипами и нетерпеливым напряжением мышц под ладонями.  
Одной рукой он расстегнул пуговицу и нетерпеливо залез ладонью под белье, на пробу мягко касаясь чужой эрекции.  
\- Я могу сделать ртом, - предложил он, медленно расстегивая ширинку, давая Нилу время передумать, если вдруг тот почувствует себя некомфортно.  
\- Нет.  
Слово отказа звучит как выстрел в тишине, и Джон тут же выпрямился, готовый в любой момент распустить узел галстука и вновь греть объятиями своего травмированного идеального мужчину.  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, - Нил облизывает распухшие от поцелуев губы, все ещё крепко жмурясь в нетерпении, - трахни меня.   
Джон сжал до хруста одну руку в кулак, возвращая себе самообладание. Он этой просьбы все в разуме перемкнуло, но он не мог позволить себе никаких резких движений. Не напугать напряженного Нила, не сделать ему больно - вот главная цель.  
Джон с грохотом открыл ящик тумбочки, достал заранее купленную смазку и квадратик презерватива. Он медленно стянул чужие джинсы вместе с бельём и устроился между ног любовника.  
Нил вцепился пальцами в изголовье кровати. Натянутый, как струна, податливо раздвинувший ноги, с впавшим идеальным прессом, с приоткрытыми губами и дрожащими на сомкнутых глазах ресницами.  
\- Ты просто произведение искусства, - совершенно искренне произнёс Джон, не в силах сдерживать восторг от открывающейся перед ним картины. Он понимал, почему Сатор хотел навечно забрать этот экспонат в свою коллекцию.  
Но Нил - не игрушка, Нил - живой человек, желания которого отныне были превыше всего.   
Смазка чуть покалывала холодком подушечки пальцев, и Джон, даже не читая инструкции, мог догадаться о дополнительном анестезирующем эффекте. Он старался не думать о причинах такого выбора, хотя все было и так ясно. Догадки Джона подтверждали и попавшие под ладони длинные полоски шрамов на ягодицах. «Черт, детка, почему, зачем ты позволял так с собой вести себя? Не мог чувствовать ничего по-другому? Давай попробуем, и ты поймешь, что иначе тоже возможно»  
Джон осторожно проник внутрь одним пальцем, плавно, медленно входя, давая Нилу время привыкнуть. Он опустился над чужой шеей, касаясь губами выступавших ключиц и плавно поднимаясь выше, чтобы, в момент проникновения двух пальцев жадно смять чужие губы в поцелуй, глубокий и ненасытный. Поцелуй, которым он собирал стоны от удачного попадания. Джон запомнил угол проникновения, запомнил, в какие моменты тело под ним сильнее напрягалось и подрагивало.  
\- Трахни меня, - нетерпеливо взмолился Нил, до побелевших костяшек сжимая столбик спинки кровати.  
\- С удовольствием, - хрипло ответил Джон, отстраняясь лишь для того, чтобы спустить собственные брюки вместе с бельём. Он прикусил губу, резко разорвал квадратик фольги, тут же раскатал по ладони латекс презерватива и спешно надел. Джон ещё раз осмотрел потрясающую картину, пьянящую сильнее всего выпитого за вечер. Он одной рукой подхватил узкие бёдра, пристроился и, помогая себе ладонью, на пробу вошёл совсем неглубоко.  
\- Тебе не больно? - взволнованно спросил он, медленно выговаривая про себя таблицу умножения с конца, чтобы хоть как-то сдержаться.  
\- Нет, нет. Мне не больно, Джон, я не сломаюсь, давай же.  
Он все же помедлил, на пробу проникая на всю длину и тут же выходя. Нил чуть согнул ноги в коленях, обвивая чужую талию, и притянул Джона.  
\- Ну же, ближе.  
Дважды просить не пришлось. Джон вновь вошёл, ощущая вокруг себя заветную тесноту. Нил так хорошо, так плотно облегал его. Так доверчиво предлагал себя самого, всего, безропотного и покорного. Бери и делай, что хочешь.  
Он придерживал одной рукой тонкую талию, другой же старался в темп собственным движением ласкать чужой влажный от выделившейся смазки член. Нил исступленно запрокинул голову, утыкаясь затылком в подушку. От каждого толчка волосы все сильнее рассыпались на белоснежной наволочке. Нил стонал в голос, что-то сбивчиво шепча.   
Джон завороженно двигался, не в силах оторвать взгляда от лица Нила. Он хотел запомнить каждый взмах смыкающихся ресниц, каждую выступившую на шее каплю пота, каждое движение острого языка на приоткрытых пересохших губах.  
Каждый штрих в этом произведении искусства.  
Он кончил быстро, ярко, с тихим стоном изливаясь внутрь узкого Нила. Ему нужно лишь пару секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание, выйти из податливого Нила и наклониться к его члену. Джон жадно накрыл ртом головку, и, помогая себя руками, в несколько движений довёл Нила до сладостной судороги, громкого и хриплого всхлипа.  
Джона облизнулся, пальцами помогая себе собрать остатки спермы с губ. Он полностью доверял Нилу, принимал полностью и без остатка. Он исступлённо вновь целовал ещё подрагивающий живот, шумно дышал, будто бы все ещё не в силах поверить в реальность этой близости.   
Джон стянул ставший ненужным презерватив и тут же потянулся развязать чужие руки. Галстук шёлковой змеей сложился на взбитую подушку, а губы Джона вновь коснулись запястий. Эти красные следы быстро пройдут, уступят место другим следам собственничества донельзя влюблённого бывшего офицера.   
Нил тут же потянулся обнять его, прижаться ближе, уткнуться в воротник рубашки, которую Джон так и не снял в спешке. Ему кажется хорошим знаком то, как Нил сейчас нуждался в нем. Как устраивал голову на груди.  
\- У тебя случайно не осталось сувениров с прошлой работы? - Нил приподнял взгляд, довольно поглаживая пальцами колючую бороду любовника. - Я буду совершенно не против, если вы решите приковать меня наручниками к спинке кровати, офицер.  
Джон хмыкнул и вместо ответа стянул с себя ставшую лишней рубашку. Ему нужно было срочно почувствовать ещё обжигающе горячего Нила, ощутить кожа к коже, почувствовать, как билось сердце. Джон будто бы ещё острее чувствовал свободу Нила, ещё ближе ощущал его рядом с собой. Нил смог обойти эту травму, смог не зацикливаться и идти дальше. Он попробовал отдаться кому-то другому. Тому, кто это ценит и будет ценить всю жизнь.  
Джон был так воспитан, что уже после первой ночи вместе был готов строить планы на бесконечное совместное «потом».   
Первым кирпичиком которого будет завтрашний утренний кофе Нила.


End file.
